Ygorl, Lord of Entropy
Summary Ygorl is the Slaad Lord of Entropy, and the second oldest slaadi in existence, below only Ssendam, Lord of Madness. Ygorl's visage is one of absolute fame- a skeletal figure atop a mighty wyrm, swinging a scythe with the word "Death" in the Slaadi tongue, imprinted on its side. Ygorl, master of a species of creatures that represent all facets of chaos, is credited with the creation of the Spawning Stone, a relic that restrains Slaad to their frog-like form, allowing only himself and Ssendam to possess their true natural forms. It is said that Ygorl's fortress in Limbo would change its appearance constantly, sometimes becoming a shattered marble temple, and others it would be a great cavern, and more, for nothing in Limbo is permanent. Ygorl is the primary antagonist of the video game Demon Stone, in which he battles for the Silver Sword of Gith and the fate of Realmspace as a whole. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 2-C Name: Ygorl, Lord of Entropy Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Monstrous Manual I) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, though likely older than measured time as the Slaad Lords were present in the Dawn War Classification: Slaadi Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality; similar to gods, Ygorl and the Slaadi Lords are representations of various forms of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul, and can regenerate from their essence being destroyed), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so; Slaadi Lords are directly compared to Demon lords and Archdevils in terms of power), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, and 9, Requires a weapon of +3 stature to even hit, which denotes existing on multiple planes of existence, all of which must be hit; Slaadi Lords are effectively immortal), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Slaad Lords can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, slaadi are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense; they are formed from the literal raw neutral chaos that is Limbo), Non-Corporeal (Ygorl possesses a non-material form), Acausality (Types 1 and 4, as a Deity-class creature Ygorl exists on the same level as Labelas Enoreth, who is the one causing causality to exist), Chaos Manipulation (Formed from the raw Chaos of Limbo, Slaadi can use this chaos to achieve virtually limitless effects, though their control over such effects are variable), Reality Warping, Magic, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Ygorl's scythe immediately kills those that it cuts, potentially disintegrating them), Shapeshifting (Ygorl can shapeshift into human form), Illusion Creation (Ygorl can generate complex illusions, including those of his target's worst fears), Teleportation (Capable of blinking at will), Darkness Manipulation (Ygorl is constantly contained within supernatural shadow), Spatial Manipulation (Ygorl can change his Fortress with his force of will alone, warping its space to reach wherever Ygorl wills it), Duplication (Ygorl implants slaadi eggs in wounded enemies, allowing new Slaad to form from their flesh), Absorption and Soul Manipulation (Ygorl devours the Death Slaadi attempting to become Slaad Lords), Fear Manipulation (Can induce supernatural fear in his enemies), Telepathy, Smoke Manipulation (Can generate a fog carrying the essence of death within it), Light Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Ygorl can make use of the Gate spell, which summons extraplanar allies to him), Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation via Flamestrike, Text Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can generate a symbol that, when viewed, instills total hopelessness in his enemies), Extrasensory Perception (Ygorl can detect magic and invisible objects), Law Manipulation (Ygorl can impose permanency on purely chaotic creatures, inducing rank and order of his choosing on an otherwise totally impermanent species), Riding Mastery (Ygorl rides atop an ancient wyvern expertly), Weapon Mastery, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Ygorl can generate any Symbol, including one that causes all who pass to become permanently insane), Paralysis Inducement (The same symbols can be set to paralyze their victims), Pain Manipulation (Symbols can be set to be those of Pain), Necromancy (Ygorl commands the Undead unerringly), Astral Projection (Ygorl can astrally project at will), Status Effect Inducement and Sense Manipulation (Via Unholy Word, can kill, paralyze, deafen, or stun enemies around him), BFR (Unholy Word wards off good-aligned enemies back to their home plane of existence), Time Manipulation (Slaadi can fully control Limbo), Elemental Manipulation (Slaad Lords can control Limbo, which is fully comprised of the four basic elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water), Gravity Manipulation (The gravity of Ygorl's plane allows denizens to walk up to a wall, and reaffirm their gravity to said wall, allowing them to walk up it), Adaptation (Slaadi can survive in Limbo, a place that can potentially boil or freeze a target alive in seconds), Subjective Reality (Denizens of Limbo possess the ability to warp weak realities through sheer intelligence alone, allowing them to create conditions of their choosing at limited range), Power Modification (The Chaos of Limbo, and thus that of the Slaadi, alters powers as they are cast, extending length where it was instant or causing impermanence in an otherwise permanent object or effect), Summoning (Ygorl can summon all other Slaad save Ssendam at will), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (As a Slaad Lord, Ygorl should be superior to mere mortal creatures such as the Phaethon; is directly comparable to the other leaders of Limbo, which includes the Githzerai Demigod King) | Low Multiverse level (Fought and nearly defeated Kord, an Intermediate Deity, during the Dawn War) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to low-level adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Infinite (Capable of battling deities on the level of Lolth) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push over eight metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (Outsiders require no sustenance or sleep, and thus can continue to act indefinitely) Range: Likely multiversal, as he can compare to Demon Lords who can shunt entire Planes of Existence into the Abyss and can battle gods with such range, comparable to Ssendam, who can induce insanity throughout the multiverse with her thoughts Standard Equipment: An adamantium scythe with the word "Death" imprinted on it in Slaad Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; Ygorl is the most intelligent of the Slaad, and can surpass the intelligences of Elder Brains who possess all intellect of their star-draining multiverse-spanning time-travelling civilization Weaknesses: None notable Key: Material Form | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telepaths Category:Smoke Users Category:Light Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Text Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Necromancers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sense Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons